Throughout the Years
by Story R. R. Stranger
Summary: A view of how Hermione's thoughts and feelings grow with her years at school through conversations with her roommates. They might not have been her very good friends, but Lavender and Parvati sure gave her things to think about. *ON HAITUS*


**September 15****th****, 1991: Year One  
><strong>

It was the beginning of Hermione Granger's third week at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Tuesday evening found her sitting, curled up, on her bed the girl's dormitories, reading a book. She was smiling to herself as she skimmed the pages of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One. _She had already learned most of the spells for that semester, and was at the top of all her classes. As she flicked her wand with a murmured, "_Alohamora!_" the door, previously locked, clicked open.

As suddenly as it came, her smile faded. She frowned as thoughts of that day came back to her and she pushed a strand of bushy hair out of her face. She had thought that being smart would make people like her, though being so precocious was not her original plan to become well-liked – she had never really had one. Though, she had thought that, as the days went on, people might come to respect her for her smarts.

But instead she had to endure the whispers and eye-rolls whenever she raised her hand in class – which was quite often. She could not help it; it was against her nature not to react when a professor posed a question she knew the answer to. Even the other two girls in her dorm, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, did not seem to care for her very much.

Hermione was contemplating all of this, when someone pushed the unlocked door open from the other side.

A pair of giggling eleven-year-olds entered, their hair done in matching pigtails and their cheeks pink from laughter.

"Did you see him?" Parvati asked, barely shooting Hermione a glance.

Lavender bobbed her head rapidly in response, her caramel curls bouncing. "Yes! I think he likes you, Parvati. I mean, he could be your first boyfriend!"

Parvati seemed to consider this. Her dark eyebrows rose in thought. "How do you know I don't already have a boyfriend?"

"You would have told me!" Lavender exclaimed, laughing again.

"Maybe he's a secret boyfriend. Maybe Seamus is _already _my boyfriend, have you ever thought about that?" Parvati smiled slyly at her friend, enjoying the surprise on her face.

Lavender did not answer abruptly. Hermione watched silently at the exchange of words.

"Fine. I'll just go ask him if he likes you then!" Lavender made to leave, but Parvati grabbed her arm.

"Wait, wait!" She said. "All right, I was lying. He's not my boyfriend. But…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, but it was loud enough for Hermione to hear. "I'd _like _him to be."

At this, the two girls burst into giggles again. Hermione sighed audibly. The subject did not interest her.

Lavender glanced her way, as if just noticing her.

"What about you, Hermione? Do you have a boyfriend?" The girls barely suppressed their laughs.

Hermione shook her head. "No. And nor do I want one."

Parvati raised her eyebrows. "Really? What about Dean?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Harry Potter?" Lavender suggested. "He's cute. And he's _famous_."

"I happen to think he doesn't like me very much," Hermione said with indifference, her eyes roaming back to her book.

"What about…_Ron Weasley_?" Parvati said, sending Lavender into yet _another _laughing fit.

Hermione looked up at this, a disgusted look on her face. "No! Definitely _not. _He's rude, he has no ambition and always rolls his eyes whenever I answer a question right. Really, Parvati…" she shook her head. "I'd go for Nearly Headless Nick before him."

Parvati exchanged a glance with Lavender and shrugged.

"Only trying to put a little excitement into your life, Hermione," she said, before grabbing her bag and exiting the dormitory with Lavender.

"No, thank you," Hermione said after they had left. She flicked her wand at the door, muttered a spell and it shut with a click. A smile returned to her as she once more returned to her book.

Who cared about boys? 

**March 13****th****, 1992: Year One**

"So I've noticed you've been spending a great deal of time with Ron Weasley," Parvati said, giving Hermione a sly look.

The three first-year girls were in their dormitory for the night. It was late into the evening, but a horrendous thunderstorm kept two of them wide awake. Hermione, however, had been yawning through their entire game of "Tell the Truth or I'll Hex You" (a wizard's version of Truth or Dare), and had just been about to close the curtains around her bed and settle down with a book, when the conversation turned to her.

"Yes, Hermione," Lavender said excitedly. "So…is he your boyfriend? Remember the rules!" She tapped her wand against one of the posts on her own bed, and yellow sparks shot out.

Hermione sighed. "No. He is not. He's only my friend, but to be honest I like Harry Potter ever so much better."

"Oh, so it's the _famous _Harry now!" Parvati squealed. "I quite like him as well…"

"But I thought you liked Seamus? And I didn't mean like _that,_" Hermione said quickly.

Parvati shrugged. "I can like more than one, can't I?"

Lavender laughed.

"Well _I _for one, like _Dean_!"

Hermione pulled the curtains around her bed closed; she did not care if they hexed her (and she could easily undo or defend anything they tried).

As she lay on her pillow, she thought about Harry and Ron. They were her best friends. Why? Because they saved each other's lives? Was that the only reason?

Did they honestly like her?

She guessed Harry probably did; he appeared very honest. Hermione doubted strongly that he would ever pretend to be her friend.

But Ron? He only showed her any affection when she was checking his homework. She had no idea about him and that frustrated her greatly. She was so used to understanding anything she tried to wrap her mind around, but she just could not be sure with him.

Much to her dismay, she went to bed thinking about Ron Weasley.

But still. Parvati and Lavender were foolish in their giddy boy-filled discussions.

Who cared about boys? 

**September 1****st****, 1992: Second Year**

"Did you hear that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley crashed a _flying car _into the Whomping Willow?" Lavender asked the occupants of the girl's dormitory as they were getting ready for bed. It was the first night of their second year.

"Yes!" Parvati exclaimed. "I heard they were almost expelled!"

"It's a wonder they weren't," added Hermione in a disgruntled tone. "What on earth were they thinking?"

"Yeah, Hermione, hasn't your goodie-goodie-ness rubbed off on them yet?" Parvati said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Apparently not," she said. "though I do wish it would. It's awfully hard to be his friend sometimes…"

"'His'?" Lavender repeated with eyebrows raised. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

"T-theirs!" She backtracked quickly. "I meant it's hard to be _their _friend. They're _both _complete lunatics."

"I'm curious Hermione," Parvati said. "Which one were you referring to?"

"I bet it was Harry," Lavender said, before Hermione could answer. "You _like _him, don't you Hermione?"

"Not this again. It's only the first night back. _Please _don't start this _now,_" Hermione said as she tucked herself into bed. "I've told you. I don't fancy _anyone. _Least of all Harry or Ron."

Parvati and Lavender shrugged and abandoned their attempt to gossip about Hermione's non-existent crush-life.

"Good night," Hermione said, pulling the curtains closed.

She sighed as she picked up a book. How could they have been such idiots? If only she had been there. She could have saved them from so much trouble. But deep inside, she discovered that she felt sorry for them. They had to endure the embarrassment of missing the feast and being chewed out by Snape. Granted, they were something of a hero among the more _immature _of the Gryffindor boys, but it still must not be all daisies and buttercups.

She turned over and, before she could stop herself, a giggle broke out of her.

A _flying_ _car_?

It would have been funny, if they had not broken so many rules. She wondered who's idea it had been. She would ask them someday…

_Boys_. 

**March 1****st****, 1993: Second Year**

"They _actually _went into the Chamber of Secrets?" Lavender asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded, swelling with pride for her friends, despite herself. "And Harry killed the basilisk and saved Ginny."

"Ron was there too, right?" Lavender added, her eyes lighting up.

Hermione smiled. "Yes. They were both very brave."

"I thought you hated breaking rules, Hermione. They had to have broken a hundred."

Hermione paused in thought for a moment before answering seriously. "I think that breaking rules – on _occasion _– is okay."

Lavender and Parvati exchanged stunned looks.

"Is this Hermione Granger we're talking to?" Parvati asked.

Hermione laughed. "Yes. But don't get used to her."

She smiled as the two girls walked away. Hermione settled down in a large armchair and stared at the fire.

She had brilliant friends.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's what I have so far. If you have any thoughts or ideas on what Lavender or Parvati could ask Hermione about, or anything you'd like to see happen, let me know in a review! I'm planning to do two little tid-bit conversations for each year at Hogwarts, going up to the sixth. I also want the only characters in this story to be Lavender, Parvati and Hermione, just so we can see everything from a somewhat girly perspective - just a different view. Thanks for reading this first part!<strong>


End file.
